The Trouble With Amy
by RunawayTelephones
Summary: "Rory's life being in love with Amy had never been easy." A little scene from before the Doctor returns to Earth for Amy. Fair amount of fluff.


**A/N: A little fluffy oneshot was in order, and I really hadn't written one for Amy and Rory yet. Plus, I seem to have written a lot of negative Rory stuff recently, so I wanted to remedy that. This is just a little scene pre-series 5 (well, after little 7-year-old Amelia, but before the whole Prisoner Zero incident) stuff, Rory/Amy centric.**

Rory's life being in love with Amy had never been easy. There he was, always waiting for her to turn around and realize that he was right there for her, that he always would be, but it took her a painfully long amount of time to grasp that fact. Even after she'd agreed to start dating him (after he'd asked for the eighth time) she still didn't quite understand how much he wanted to be there for her.

For instance, she still kept that job as a kissogram even when Rory knew she was smart enough to get a more skilled job, one that would pay better too. He knew that she partly just loved the attention, that she loved having that effect over people, but that wasn't all she had.

One time, when they were both nineteen, Rory drove to pick her up after a party she'd been hired for to take her out somewhere half-nice for her birthday. He parked in front of the house. It was filled with mostly guys and some girls- they'd hired her for a college graduation party. Rory knew that sort of a situation was hard for Amy because she wasn't using any sort of a degree in her life, only her body. And it was on her birthday too. He walked up to the door, but it was swinging open, so he walked inside.

Once inside, Rory picked Amy out of the crowd immediately. She was wearing her police uniform and was currently lip-locked with a largely-built guy in his early twenties. It wasn't the easiest thing for Rory to see, his girlfriend kissing another guy, but Rory knew it was her job to do so.

"Amy," Rory called out, but Amy couldn't hear him over the music. The big guy, probably a football player, reluctantly let her go as another guy complained that he wanted his turn.

"Amy!" Rory repeated, this time a little louder. Amy pulled back from the other guy, another football-built college grad. She looked and saw Rory, and she shot back from the guy like he was poisoned. Rory swallowed, not knowing what to say. "Um… you've been here for two hours now. I… er… thought you would be done now," Rory stumbled through his sentence. She got up and started walking toward him, taking his hand, which made Rory smile in spite of himself.

"Hey! What are you doing? My turn wasn't over!" the second big guy yelled. Rory didn't know what to say to a guy who could easily squash him. Thankfully, he didn't have to.

"Shut up, this is my boyfriend, and your time is over. The bloke who paid only bought two hours," Amy said firmly, making the guy back down a little. Rory felt a little thrill that Amy had just called him her boyfriend. He would never forget that- it was the first time she'd actually called him that.

Rory walked with Amy hand in hand out to his car without a word. Amy's silence continued as Rory drove to a diner down the road. Rory parked and got out, going over to open Amy's door, but she was already out of the car, heading into the diner.

"Hey! Amy, are you okay?" Rory asked with concern as he caught up with her. Amy sighed and turned to face him, stopped halfway through the parking lot.

"Look, sometimes I just don't get why you have to do stuff like that," Amy said a bit harshly. Immediately after saying it she looked a little defensive, like she didn't mean for it to come out exactly like that, and she was waiting for Rory to challenge her.

"Like what?" Rory asked, trying to keep his tone even. Sometimes, Amy Pond could be such a mystery. But, to be honest, he liked her that way.

"Stuff like picking me up after work, actually coming in to get me, and driving me somewhere for a birthday dinner," Amy answered. This only confused Rory more, but he hadn't expected an answer that made very much sense. Amy seemed angry about something, and she always made less sense when she was angry.

"Are you angry with me?" Rory asked, already praying as he asked that she would say no. He was out of luck.

"Yes!" Amy exploded. Rory cringed, wondering what exactly he'd done wrong. "Yes, I'm mad that you have to be so… so sweet! Why aren't you like every other jerk that just wants to kiss me and leave?" Amy half-yelled. Rory looked at her in bewilderment. Had she just complimented him and made it some like an insult?

Rory tried to think of a reply. He was going to say something cool about how he actually loved her, that he had been in love with her for years, but he didn't get the chance. Amy had advanced on him. At first he was scared for a moment that she was going to hit him in her anger, but instead she grabbed his shirt, pulled him forward, and kissed him. It was a kiss that melted his mind and he could hardly remember what Amy had just been yelling at him for. One thought that occurred to him was that perhaps he should get her angry more often if this was how she reacted. Another though was that she must be making great money with how good of a kisser she was.

Then, she pulled back from him as a car honked at them to get out of the road. They both ran to the sidewalk as the person driving gave them an almost universally recognized symbol utilizing only one finger. After a few seconds, Rory regained half his brain.

"Wait, so did I do something wrong?" Rory asked. Amy shook her head and sighed again.

"No, stupid face. You did something right," Amy replied, appearing almost exasperated. Rory did not quite know what she meant, but it sounded like a good thing, so he wasn't going to complain.

"Hey… why don't we get something to eat, and then tomorrow after I get back from working in the coma ward we can go to the diner? You seem a little preoccupied tonight," Rory offered. Amy smiled and agreed that would be a good idea.

Rory dropped Amy off at her house and she kissed him goodbye quickly, promising to see him the next day. He didn't know that the next day would be filled with other preoccupations involving aliens, prisoners, a blue box, the removal of clothes, and meeting the only man Amy had ever before said she loved. If he had, he definitely would have taken Amy out to breakfast.

But, no matter what, he wouldn't have taken back any moment with her. She was unpredictable, fiery, and intense, but he loved her for it. And he would always love her, as a friend, a girlfriend, and then as his wife.

It may have taken her a little longer, but he knew she loved him the same way.


End file.
